Shimmer
by Atomic Eyes
Summary: Corny MichaelMaria songfic that I wrote years ago. It's kinda sweet, who knows.


Shimmer by Shawn Mullins

_sharing with us what he knows  
shining eyes are big and blue  
and all around him water flows  
this world to him is new  
this world to him is new_

Michael pulled Maria close. She smelled so good to him. 'This is how it was supposed to be.' he thought to himself. Ever since he had walked away from going home he saw the world in a different light. His light was Maria, his little blonde pixie. He sighed. He was content.

_to touch a face  
to kiss a smile  
new eyes see no race  
the essence of a child  
the essence_

Maria felt Michael's arm pull close around her. He was like a child with a new toy. 'and i have no problem being that toy' she smiled to herself. She could fell his heart through her back. Her skin was still on fire from his touches, his caress.

_he's born to shimmer, he's born to shine  
he's born to radiate  
he's born to live, he's born to love  
but we'll teach him not to hate_

Michael new that his planet was important and still had to be saved, he knew all that. But Maria was his, his .. She choose him, of all people. He'd hurt her too many times before and was determined not to do it again. 

_true love it is a rock  
smoothed over by a stream  
no ticking of a clock  
truly measures what that means  
truly measures what that means_

Maria had always known she'd love Michael forever. Even in the beginning when neither of them would even admit they liked each other ... deep down she'd known. Even through everything she had tried to understand things he was going through. Everything had paid off. Michael had stayed for her, he'd realized what he had, and she wasn't going to let him forget it.

"Michael?"

"Yeah" he said quietly.

"I love you."

"I love you too," he said without hesitation. And Maria De Luca Smiled, really smiled.

_and this thing they call our time  
heard a brilliant woman say  
she said you know it's crazy  
how I want to try to capture mine  
I think I love this woman's way  
I think I love this woman's  
way she shimmers, the way she shines  
the way she radiates  
the way she lives, the way she loves  
the way she never hates_

Maria. Lord, she had never once pushed him away, unlike what he had done to her countless times. She had always been so understanding, with the exception of course with the Courtney thing - that had been a mess. But he didn't blame her for that. He was just lucky she forgave him for being an Ass about everything. She had changed him. Being with her made him human, and for once, he embraced it with arms wide.

_sometimes I think of all of this that can surround me  
I know it all as being mine_

Maria moved out of Michael's arms and tried to get up for something to drink, "Where do you think your going." Michael asked playfully, holding on to her arm.

"To get a drink, i worked up a thirst ok." She said, trying to pull away.

"MMM ... I think I can fix that." He pulled her down to him and kissed her passionately.

After a few minutes and gasps for air Maria pulled away.

"Come on Space boy I'm thirsty."

Michael pouted at her, knowing full well what he was doing to her. She sighed and smiled. She moved back down and he pulled her on top of him.

"Up for another go?" he asked. Maria didn't respond she just kissed him forcefully. They both fell back onto his bed.

_but she kisses me and wraps herself around me  
she gives me love, she gives me time  
and I feel fine  
I feel fine_

Michael looked over at his pixie. His Muse. and he was content. 'I guess she wasn't that thirsty' he laughed to himself looking over at her beautiful sleeping face.

_but time I cannot change  
so here's to looking back  
you know I drink a whole bottle of my pride  
and I toast to change  
to keep these demons off my back  
just get these demons off my back_

Max had called and interrupted the happy couples slumber. "We have a problem Michael." Michael sighed letting Max fill him in on the current crisis. He watched Maria get dressed. He hung up the phone.

"This will never end Michael, but I'm with you every damn step of the way. No questions asked."

He smiled at her and took her in his arms. "Lets go." he said finally tearing himself away from her lips.

"UH .. Spaceboy - you might want to put some clothes on, As much as I like you in this state I'm sure the others would appreciate you better fully clothed." He blushed and She laughed at him

_cause I want to shimmer, I want to shine  
I want to radiate  
I want to live, I want to love  
I want to try to learn not to hate  
try not to hate  
we're born to shimmer, we're born to shine  
we're born to radiate  
we're born to live, we're born to love  
we're born to never hate_

"I love you Maria."

"You said that Michael" she stated simply.

"I know, i just haven't said it enough in the past and i'm trying to make up for it."

"Believe me Michael, you've made up for everything tonight." She smiled playfully.

"Okay."

The End ...


End file.
